


One in Ten Thousand/万分之一

by sherryeris



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryeris/pseuds/sherryeris
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 3





	One in Ten Thousand/万分之一

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One in Ten Thousand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465513) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



Sherlock注意到，对肩膀受伤的人来说，John未免太过灵活。但他没有多想。在现代，手术已经精密到足以修复任何创伤，John的复建计划经过严格的控制，明显是为最大限度地提升灵活性和力量而设计的。显然它成功了，John仅在肩膀猛然向后伸展的时候才会表现出不适。Sherlock是很乐意知道伤口的精确位置的，不过他拒绝去看John的医疗记录——那是作弊。此外，他很享受脑中翻来覆去思考这个问题，沉思不同的可能性。

它不在肩膀靠上的位置，那很明显。如果子弹击中过肩窝或擦过关节，修复会更为困难，那John到现在都会有严重的行动不便。但也不会太低，否则那地方就严格来讲不能叫肩膀了——而John毕竟是医护人员，在他的领域十分精准。所以，要么是子弹打中了锁骨（可以简单痊愈并能解释John肩膀后展时的疼痛），要么就在那下面，或许打穿了肺，但不太可能打中任何无法修复的地方。

也许“锁骨以下”仍有些含糊。不过Sherlock并不着急。他喜欢慢慢了解John，揭开这男人的秘密宛若抽丝剥茧（除了这些不算真正的秘密，Sherlock没找到任何John需要受到刺激才会谈论的东西）

而后Moriaty出现了，还有游泳池，炸弹外套，在那一刻他真觉得自己要死了，Sherlock所后悔的唯一一件事是John很可能也会一起死。

但他们幸存了下来，跌跌撞撞回到了公寓，没去警局，因为在那横祸之后，Sherlock为要与并非John的人类打交道的想法而退缩了。（只想和John独处）

“你还好吗？”John问，十分诚挚，尽管他才是数小时都在一个疯子支配下的那个。

“我不是被绑架的那个！”Sherlock吼道，声音完全超过必要地刺耳。

John状似无辜地点点头。“你还没回答我的问题呢。”

“我很好。”Sherlock嘟哝道。

“好的，那你能帮我一把了。”

Sherlock心中一凛。“他伤害你了吗？”

“他没有。”John静静说道，眼睛盯着墙纸。“不喜欢弄脏他的手，记得吗？不过我看到他的打手过来，就没让他们好过。”

当然。John搏斗了，被暴力——鉴于用的是复数——和人数优势所压制。

当John——脸上轻微地一抽——脱下毛衣又开始解开T恤时，Sherlock的思维稍稍开了小差。他背对Sherlock，不过客厅微弱的光线仍然足以照亮覆盖肋部的暗色於痕和渗血的擦伤。一部分痕迹是拳头造成的，但大部分是靴痕——他们把John按在地上，而后就不想冒险让他再起身。

有一会儿，席卷Sherlock头脑的暴怒让他的双手真的颤抖了。他们把John推倒在地，打他，踢他，给他捆上炸弹……

“没断，”John告诉他，在他检查他肋骨的时候嘶嘶抽着气。“轻一点——上点消毒药水就可以了，碗橱里应该有。”

显然这是个让Sherlock去拿的提示——有用些，而不是站在那想象Moriarty的各种创意死法——所以他从碗橱里拽出那小瓶子并且定位了一些他的无菌湿巾。那些湿巾本来是该用在唾液实验上的，不过Sherlock对改变使用目的毫不惋惜。

John转过来，伸手拿消毒药水……

然后Sherlock第一次看见了那个伤疤。

他本推测它会是很寻常的，就像枪伤留下的疤痕一样——一个小小的，大概50便士硬币大的周围皱起的椭圆形伤疤——但是它所在的位置捕捉了Sherlock的注意。

枪伤不是在John的肩膀上。在他胸口。在他锁骨下面两英寸，离胸骨半英寸。射击John的那个人肯定是打算杀了他，因为这小小的疤痕完全对准了John的心脏。

“卡在肋骨上了吗？”

John抬起头来，眼睛眯成一条缝显示出他很困惑。

“子弹。”Sherlock阐释道，仍旧盯着看。

John摇摇头。“本会完全穿过去的，不过最后削到了我的肩胛骨。”

那完全没道理。子弹击中了John的肩胛骨说明穿过了他的胸口——穿过了他的心脏——虽然Sherlock不是个医生但是他相当确信人类心脏中但是无法活下来的，特别是在战争当中无法立刻提供急救。

他在获得的一个谜题时常常做的第一件事就是靠近它，于是他现在就这么做了。他移近John——近到大部分人都肯定会感到不舒服，不过John似乎从未介意过——而后小心地把两根手指尖按向伤疤，轻轻地戳了戳。

Sherlock听到John的轻笑抬头看了他一眼。John看上去并没有不安或者恼火，而只是有点想笑有点无畏，就像他正在挑战Sherlock能不能弄清楚。

Sherlock把手平放在伤疤上，感受John的心在他手掌下跳动。

……扑通……扑通……扑通……

如果他把耳朵贴在John胸口，他能够区分两种跳动——心房的收缩而后是心室——而他的触觉辨别不了它们太过接近的跳动。

……扑通……扑通……扑通……

当Sherlock为他是否曾听说过什么人在子弹射中心脏后还能幸存而苦苦思索时，John又笑了，抓住他的手腕，把它拉离胸口。Sherlock都要表示抗议了——要是John不让他调查证据的话他怎么能找出答案？——不过John只是把Sherlock的手移到了胸骨右侧，重重按上毫无伤痕的肌肉。

……扑通……扑通……扑通……

这一次John的心跳更沉稳，更有力，心脏的每下跳动都清晰可辨。终于——慢慢地，不可饶恕的慢——Sherlock明白了。他知道这个，他读到过，有个名称，是什么来着……？

“全内脏反位。”John静静说道。

“非凡。”Sherlock叹道。

……扑通……扑通……扑通……

伤疤并不是对着John的心脏因为John的心脏不在那里。事实上，他的所有主要内脏器官的位置都是反的。多么迷人。

“我能拿消毒水了吗？”

Sherlock递了过去，仍然如饥似渴地看着他的手贴在John的右胸上，感受John的心跳，缓慢沉稳，哪怕他把消毒水擦在伤口上都不抬起一点。

“你说你肩膀中枪。”Sherlock忍不住指出，感觉有点烦躁。John一开始给了他错误信息，他怎么能找得出答案？

John耸耸肩。“条件反射。说我胸口中枪的话需要做点解释，要是说肩膀中枪的话大部分人就都不会追问了。个人观点，要怪就怪那些动作片——现如今，每个人都觉得你肩膀中弹还是能活蹦乱跳的。”

……扑通……扑通……扑通……

“Sherlock，我相当肯定我的心跳没那么迷人。”

Sherlock根本没在听：“有多常见？”

“疯狂的天才想测我的脉搏？还是我的特殊身体状况？”

“别这么无趣。”

John叹了口气，那种他想让Sherlock知道他多有耐心的叹气。“因种群而不同，通常是万分之一，也许更少。”

……扑通……扑通……扑通……

万分之一，0.01%。一种医学上的反常现象让John的器官反位，并使他在本会杀了他的子弹下幸存。让Sherlock遇见了这个人，认为他不可思议的人，反应就像他的器官——是“普通”镜像的人。

John被绑架，被殴打，被绑上炸弹，因为他与Sherlock的合作。其他任何人都会离开去医院，去和朋友一起重新找住处。John只是有点担心地皱眉看着他。几乎就像是他担心Sherlock比自己更甚。

这毫无道理，当然，但是他内心的一部分认为这出奇适合，John的身体会反映他的性格特质。万分之一不能配得起John——甚至百亿分之一也不能。

……扑通……扑通……扑通……

现在John的心率正在上升，眼露焦虑。他看上去就和回到了那个恐怖的泳池一样担忧。

Sherlock不是一个仔细回想过去错误还有让它们再也不会发生的办法的人。但是去回想他们曾多么接近死亡，John曾多么接近死亡令他害怕。Moriarty古怪念头最微小的转变，一个渴望扣下扳机的狙击手，那么此时Sherlock就会是一个人站在厨房了。没有John。

人们经常说他们无法想象失去在乎的人会是什么样子，不过Sherlock能够想象出每一个细节，那正是令他如此恐惧的地方。

……扑通……扑通……扑通……

“嗨，别这样看着。”John轻斥道，手叠上Sherlock放在他胸口的手。

他们十指交扣，不过他没有移开Sherlock的手掌，对此Sherlock感激万分。

“会好起来的，”John说，声音低沉，抚慰人心。“你会见到的——一切都会好的。”

……扑通……扑通……扑通……

John的心跳再次变得缓慢沉稳，如节拍器般规律，证明着他信念的力量。只一瞬间，Sherlock允许自己相信了。


End file.
